User blog:Dryuuu/New Javascript (JS) and CSS!!
Edit: Since this was posted, far more has been achieved, and I've made some fixes. I'm more focused on aesthetics at the moment. Feedback is appreciated! Hello, it's me again, with more news on this Wiki's advancements, this time both in function in addition to aesthetics! So I'll just outline in order what I've achieved today: CSS *Custom background for the navigation menu, matching the top Wikia bar and toolbar down the bottom *Several buttons around the Wiki, including Contribute, Share, Talk, Read More (this looks nice on the slider), and the search button. *Custom edit icon.. a feather! It is left, for a change, and I'm left handed! Well, really, it's because part of the image cut off when I flipped it right. JS *"Jump to Top" button, which appears in the bottom right hand corner when you scroll down on a long page... I think you'll really love this one! *"Edit Intro" button. I was confused as to the point of this first, but now I realise, it saves you the trouble of loading the whole ''page if you only want to edit the first part. What do I mean? Merlin's page for example is one of the largest on the Wiki- as one woud expect- and it's packed with text and media about Merln it may take a while to load, especially worryingly on slow computers and slow networks. If you happen to wish to edit only the first paragraph of the page, without having to load the rest of the page in the process, the new 'Intro' button under 'Edit' will spare you the time that would be wasted without! Try it, just click on the right arrow on an 'Edit Page' button. *Inactive users- what I have always wanted! This badge will show on their profile if they have not been active in the last three months. If you're browsing through the user list for example and want to check up on someone's profile, the inactivity will be an immediate indication that they're not the kind of person for this Wiki, they're a busy person or have just lost the Merlin spirit! (End of the world...) *Spoiler alert- a new spoiler warning dialogue will be added to any page with 'Spoiler' added as a category. See the Series 5 page. It's smart enough to know if you've seen the dialogue box before, so unless you empty your browser's cookies or use a different computr, you won't be bothered by the dialogue again! I will be watching the category so be careful ''not to abuse it. I am on a neverending hunt for new CSS applications for this Wiki. I think whatever we're missing out on that we would be better off with, we must have! I have looked far and wide, and I believe so far I have been successful- I mean check out a random Wiki . Chances are it doesn't have our level of customisations made to it. Even the Community Central Wiki doesn't, and Wikis with much larger userbases and far more articles such as the RuneScape Wiki and the WoW Wiki . An important philosophy of this Wiki is to keep it simple as well- in my own experience I have found many busy Wikis with overloaded home pages.. links everywhere! We at least try to put in the effort to make things visual, using modern applications such as "tooltips", custom tabber (which I recently added rounded edges to), galleries and feeds. I would never accept a home page filled with lists of links, and boxes with dates all over the place. Many end up being left there for a long time, outdated, and never to be clicked. Space is precious! Not to put down any of these other Wikis, they are all inspiring, including the users who put in a fantastic effort. Without other Wikis this Wiki would not be what it is! Credits Of course I have to thank the wonderful "TEAM R.A.T", including Alfons, Gerda and Chris, who really motivate me. A newer arrival, Cam, I send many thanks to as well, I wouldn't have been able to achieve some really cool customisations without him! Lastly, the Wikia staff JoePlay, whom I met through his post on Community Central, is amazing help, too. Check out the Developers Wiki Category:Blog posts